Yuuya Marino
Yuuya Marino is the older brother of Kouya Marino and a former champion of the Asia Cup. He was a member of the Tobita Club and one of the best Gear Fighters in the world. Yuuya passed away due to an accident just before the final match of the World Cup. He was a big influence on his brother Kouya and several other people he knew. His Crush Gears were Battlehawk and Garuda Eagle. Yuuya often appears in flashbacks throughout the series. Appearance Yuuya is shown to have brown spiky hair and dark eyes. He is sometimes seen wearing a red and pale yellow jacket, but is usually seen wearing an orange shirt with blue pants and white sneakers. Personality Yuuya was a skilled Gear Fighter who dreamed of being the greatest that have ever lived. His passion and love for the sport deemed him a legend in the Crush Gear world. He was a friendly and mild mannered boy who gained the respect of both his friends and his opponents. Many people, such as Kouya and Takeshi, consider Yuuya as an idol. As a former Asia Cup Champion, Yuuya possessed both the will and determination to be the World Champion. But the thing that set Yuuya apart from many Gear Fighters was his utter devotion to the sport of Gear Fighting. Plot Involvement in the Tobita Club Yuuya was a member of the Tobita Club along with Alex, Shingo, Lilika and Takeshi. He was also the top player for the Tobita Club. During his involvement in the World Cup, Yuuya recruited Takeshi as his new teammate and trained him to be a skilled Gear Fighter. Both of them made a promise to each other to train Kouya after the World Cup. While Yuuya was in training, he practiced his Crush Gear release in secret every night. The training went for several weeks in a park and caused his feet to be bruised and his shoes to be stained in blood. The secret training was made known by Shingo while he was walking one night through the park. Realizing that Shingo discovered his secret, Yuuya asked him not to tell anyone about it and to hide his training shoes in a safe place. Yuuya became the Asia Cup champion after defeating the Korean Gear Fighter Kim Yong-sun. In the finals, their match lasted for an astonishing 23 rounds despite severe exhaustion. Afterwards the Tobita Club were shown footage of the European Cup finals; a Gear Fighter by the name of Harry Gamble had won his match. It was at this point that Yuuya first heard about him. Before the World Cup, Yuuya was not satisfied with the performance of his Gear during his training session. His situation was noticed by Alex who convinced him to build a new Crush Gear. Together with Alex, Yuuya created Garuda Eagle which he used for the World Cup. The latter showed Garuda Eagle for the first time to his younger brother Kouya. Yuuya was supposed to fight in the World Cup finals against Harry. However due to an unfortunate accident, the two never got to face each other. Tragic accident On the day of the World Cup finals, Yuuya came across a little boy playing with a wooden Crush Gear in the street. He befriended the boy and showed him Garuda Eagle, as well as training him in the basics of Gear Fighting. As Yuuya was about to leave, the boy accidentally threw his wooden Gear in the middle of the road. A passing truck almost ran the little boy down when he went to retrieve it. But in an act of true courage Yuuya pushed the boy aside, and in doing so he saved his life. However, Yuuya was hit by the truck and sustained life threatening injuries. Yuuya was quickly rushed to the hospital for immediate treatment. Soon Lilika arrived at Yuuya's room, only to see a fragile Takeshi weeping in sorrow. In that moment she knew that Yuuya was already dead. Several months after Yuuya's death, Kouya went to visit his brother's grave alone where he saw Harry mourning at Yuuya's tombstone. As Harry left, Kouya noticed he had left behind his European Cup badge as a memento. Kouya soon realized that even though the two were rivals, they both had the utmost respect for one another. Legacy Yuuya's legacy as one of the greatest Gear Fighter was passed on to Kouya by continuing the use of Garuda Eagle until its destruction in episode 22, and later on, Garuda Phoenix. Concept art Yuhya concept art.png Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Tobita Club